With My Last Breath
by Moonlit2dreams
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is dying. He is filled with guilt and decides to help his son before he dies. He thinks Draco needs someone to love and care for him and he's already chosen someone for the job. Hermione Granger. With his last breath, he bonds them. Draco and Hermione may never forgive him but if they find happiness in each other then it was all worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I receive no profit, except a feeling of joy as I upload a new chapter! Thank You J.K. Rowling for allowing us to use your characters for a moment. **

**Summary: Lucius Malfoy is dying. He is filled with guilt and decides to help his son before he dies. He thinks Draco needs someone to love and care for him and he's already chosen someone for the job. Hermione Granger. With his last breath, he bonds them. Draco and Hermione may never forgive him but if they find happiness in each other then it was all worth it.**

**Warnings: AU, Lemons in future chapters, adult situations and strong language. **

**Chapter 1-**

**Lucius's POV:**

Luscius tried to maintain a look of indifference as he was shoved into the floo, an Auror on each side. Another wave of pain swept through out his body. He barely maintained his composure as the auror shoved him out of floo. Thank merciful Merlin, they had made it to St. Mungo's.

The ministry had allowed him to be transferred to the wizarding hospital for treatment. His body may be in a large amount of pain but he was glad to be out of Azkaban. He'd been locked up for over two years. Two years in which he was forced to live in filth.

He closed his eyes as he was shepherded toward an empty room. Not that he was complaining, he got a light sentence compared to the other Death Eaters, many of whom were kissed by Dementors. He silently thanked Narcissa for helping Potter and thereby helping their family.

A melancholy feeling filled him, Narcissa had paid for her actions. After the final battle, before all Death Eaters could be captured some had entered Malfoy manor and killed her. Draco had found the body of his mother.

"Mr. Malfoy, my name is Hermione Granger, I will be the mediwitch assigned to your case."

He recognized her of course. Everyone knew the faces of the heroes of the wizarding world. He could see the aurors straighten up as they smiled at her.

"Ms. Granger, I didn't know you were a mediwitch?" He rasped between waves of pain.

He noticed she avoided his eyes but her voice was full of professionalism.

"I'm the mediwitch assigned to your case. Now could you please explain how you are feeling?" She asked as she gently helped him into the bed she had prepared.

"I'm experiencing waves of pain throughout my body. I have periods of unconsciousness and I feel as if my chest is being squeezed."

Granger nodded and turned to him. "I'll be casting a few diagnostic spells after which I will give you a pain relieving potion."

He nodded and focused on keeping his lunch. Thirty minutes later she stepped back and sighed. "I'm afraid the results are inconclusive. I will have to perform other tests."

She handed him a vial of potion which he downed quickly. It didn't remove his pain but it allowed him to relax.

"I will return shortly, Mr. Malfoy." She moved to leave but he grabbed her hand before she could move out of reach.

The two aurors who had remained silent moved forward ready to defend her. She waved a calming hand at them and they backed off.

"Draco...has he...has he been notified?" He asked.

She shared a look with the aurors and nodded. So his son had been notified and yet he was not here. Lucius let go of her and leaned back into the pillow and closed his eyes tiredly. He didn't know why he expected Draco to come but he had hoped.

Seconds later he heard his room door close as she left the room. He focused on sleeping, hoping his pain would be gone soon.

/

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione sighed as she finished writing the results of Mr. Malfoy's examination in his chart. There was something every wrong with the man.

"Is that Malfoy's chart?" Padma Patil asked as she approached Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, he's just arrived."

She nodded. "I still can't believe you volunteered for his case. No one wanted it. What made you decide to volunteer?"

She sighed. "We took an oath to help those anyone who needed us."

"Always the crusader, Hermione." Padma said fondly. They had become fast friends when they had both entered the mediwitch training program at St. Mungo's.

"Has anyone asked about him?" Hermione asked curiously. She could not forget the look of hopelessness that appeared on his face when she had said his son had been notified.

Padma shook her head. "No one."

Before she could reply, she noticed a blond man make his way to the information desk. She excused herself and walked toward him.

"Has Lucius Malfoy been admitted?" The man asked.

The man behind the desk glared. "Yes."

"Well...what room is he in? What's his condition?" The blond man responded impatiently.

"Dead for all I care. Who are you?" The information desk clerk responded.

"Unfortunately, I'm his son." Malfoy replied quietly.

Hermione chose that moment to interrupt. She glared at the clerk as she approached Malfoy.

"Malfoy? I'm in charge of your father's case. I can show you to his room if you would like." She said professionally.

He eyed her speculatively and moved away from the desk to fully face her. "How is he?"

She motioned for him to follow her. "He's in a lot of pain. I've done some diagnostic spells but their inconclusive. I will need to run a few more tests before I can accurately diagnose what is wrong with him."

Malfoy nodded when they were outside his father's room he stopped.

"There's still time before visiting hours are over if you would like to visit." She said quietly.

He shook his head, a strange look on his face. She knew it was not any of her business but she couldn't stop herself from speaking.

"He wants to see you, Malfoy. He's in a lot of pain and seeing you might help him recover" She urged quietly.

He glared at her. "It's none business, Granger."

She nodded. "You're right but he is my patient and I am only trying to do what is best for him."

He eyed her angrily but then moved around her and entered the room. She smiled as she walked away from the room.

/

**Draco's POV:**

Draco entered the room and almost left again. His father was lying on a white hospital bed his now short blond hair disheveled. The ministry hadn't even the decency to allow his father to clean himself before moving him. His face was bruised and filthy. He had lost a large amount of weight and his face looked skeletal. Merlin, it had been so long since he had spoken to his father. His father had written to him from Azkaban but Draco refused to read or answer any of his letters.

His father's eyes snapped to his when he entered and Draco fought hard against the urge to retreat. Anger and guilt warred inside him. This was all his own fault. If he hadn't followed that madman then maybe his mother would still be alive and their family would still be wealthy and influential.

"Draco" His father whispered.

Draco kept his expression hard. "Father."

His father looked at the two aurors. "Can you give us a moment's privacy?"

The aurors looked at each other and were about to refuse when his father continued. "You can wait outside the door. I'm in pain and in no physical shape to do anything. Just ten minutes."

One of the aurors nodded and motioned for the other one to follow him. When they were out of the room his father turned to him. "pull up a chair, Draco, let me look at you."

Draco hesitated but did as his father asked.

"You look tired." Lucius said quietly.

Draco sighed. How could he not ministry had seized their family's fortune only allowing him his trust fund which barely paid for the upkeep of their family home. The only reason he had been able to retain his home was through Potter's intervention.

"Have you been working much?" Lucius asked.

Draco shook his head. "You know Malfoy Industries is barely surviving, father. I've been working tooth and nail to find some industries in which they will allow us to do business in."

His father closed his eyes and Draco noticed he felt guilty. He took perverse satisfaction from that.

"I'm sorry, Draco." He whispered.

Draco crossed his arms and glared. "It's too late for that, father. You made your mess and now I have to live with it."

He knew he had hurt his father deeply but Draco was so angry and frustrated. For over two years he had had to deal with the constant harassment, the glares and the threats. Not to mention the death of his mother who had loved and protected him.

His father seemed to try and change tactics. "What about Astoria? How is she?"

Draco cringed. She had left him two months after the final battle. He was a prime catch when he was the rich heir to an ancient influential family. When the ministry seized their fortune, he was nothing to her.

"She left me." He replied snidely.

Lucius shook his head. "I should have guessed. Are you dating anyone else?"

Draco could feel his ire rising. Who was he supposed to date? Half of the witches he met pitied him and the other half hated him. Suddenly anger overwhelmed him. "Who am I supposed to date? The whole of the wizarding public hates me. In fact, i've come to a decision, I won't ever marry or produce children. I will not bring another person into this shitstorm you left me for a legacy!"

"Draco! No! You can't allow my mistakes to lead your life!" Lucius whispered urgently.

"I don't care! I promise you father, the Malfoy line will end with me!" Draco yelled.

Before his father could respond someone cleared their throat behind him. Granger looked awkwardly at both men, an apologetic look on her face.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's time for your tests." She said quietly. She then turned to Draco a censuring look on her face. "Visiting hours are almost over, why don't you come back another day?"

Draco took a deep breath and with one last look at his father, he exited the room.

/

**Hermione's POV: **

She busied herself by preparing the various vials she would need. She could feel the older man's eyes on her.

"Ms. Granger, I want to apologize for what you just witnessed. My son….well...my son's had a rough time lately." He said quietly.

Hermione nodded. "No need to apologize, Mr. Malfoy. I shouldn't have entered without knocking." She moved to his side and grabbed his arm. She needed to draw some of his blood so she can run the first test.

"I also want to apologize for everything that happened during the war." He said quietly.

Hermione stopped what she was doing and turned to him. She could see he was being sincere. It was difficult for her to even contemplate forgiving him but as she looked at his skeletal and after the scene she had just witnessed she nodded. She forgave him.

"I forgive you, Mr. Malfoy." She whispered.

She was surprised when she noticed he had tears in his eyes. He was a beaten and broken man. A mere shadow of the proud powerful man he had been.

She didn't acknowledge his tears allowing him time to compose himself. Hermione looked at the vial of his blood and frowned. It was almost brown. She had a theory but for the man's sake she hoped she was wrong.

"It doesn't look good, does it?" He asked.

She smiled reassuringly. "I still need to run some more tests in order to be sure."

He sighed. "You are a hopeless liar, Ms. Granger."

She smiled and continued to fill a few other vials of his blood. She then gave him a blood replenishing potion. "Alright, Mr. Malfoy, I will run these tests and I will return shortly. I've left you a dreamless sleep potion when you're ready to sleep."

He smiled gratefully. "Thank you and please, call me Lucius."

She smiled gently. "Call me Hermione. I'll leave you now."

As she left, the aurors re-entered the room one of them giving her a wink which Hermione rolled her eyes to.

She carried the box of vials with her into one of the hospital labs. She took a seat and opened Mr. Malfoy's file. She knew the answer to what was plaguing him was in his blood.

Carefully, she examined the vials one by one each only confirming what she already suspected. Two hours later she sighed. It was confirmed, he had cancer. His own magic was attacking his body. His liver was failing. At best he had two months left.

She closed her eyes sadly. She would have to notify his son. Hermione placed all of the vials into their storage and returned his file to the file room.

/

**Lucius's POV:**

A week had passed since Hermione had told him what was wrong with him. He was still dealing with the idea that he would be dead in two months. Suddenly, many of the things that had mattered to him became inconsequential.

Draco had yet to visit again. Hermione tried to sooth his hurt feelings and he was grateful for that but he knew Draco was angry. He blamed him for everything that happened to him. How was he to fix their relationship if Draco never visited.

"Good morning, Lucius." Hermione greeted.

"Good morning, Hermione." He responded.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked as she checked him.

"Much the same." He whispered. "Has Draco contacted you?"

He knew the answer by the way she avoided his glance. He sighed sadly.

"He will come around eventually, Lucius, give it time." She whispered.

"Time is not what I have." He responded. He watched her carefully. She cringed at her careless statement.

"I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

He patted her hand fondly. "You don't have to apologize, Hermione. If it were not for you I might have simply given up. Not that I deserve your kindness but I am grateful for it."

He watched as she pulled a chair to his bedside and sat down. It was true. She was extremely kindhearted. It always struck him how kind and forgiving she was. He had only been around her for a week and he found himself rethinking many of the prejudiced views he had believed all of his life.

She was a powerful and intelligent witch. A complete contradiction to the antiquated views that his family had about muggle borns. In fact she reminded him a lot of Narcissa when she was young. A determined and proud woman. Hermione was a woman that deserved the world and yet never asked for it.

"Tell me about your life, Hermione. I'm about to die and I find myself wondering what your life is like." He whispered.

She smiled awkwardly. "I don't know what to tell you. I work here almost every day. I usually leave late. I love my work."

He nodded. "Who do you live with, my dear?"

She sighed. "I currently rent a flat near Diagon Alley with my boyfriend, Ron."

His eyebrow rose. "Ah, so Mr. Weasley is the lucky man who has claimed your heart."

He noted her smile didn't reach her eyes. "He's great…"

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked. Lucius had always had a talent for knowing when someone was hiding something and she was definitely hiding something.

She hesitated. "It's just...well...the other day..I forgot a file at home so I went home during lunch. Ron works at the Ministry in the auror academy so I didn't expect him to be home. When I opened the door I found him with Lavender Brown. They weren't doing anything, mind you but...they were sitting rather close. He told me they met at the Ministry and he had invited her over for lunch to catch up." She bit her lip nervously.

"What do you think, Hermione?" He asked quietly.

She leaned back in her chair and touched her necklace nervously. "We fight, you know, a lot. He doesn't like me working so much. He told me I could stay at home if I liked...that he earns enough for the both of us."

He stayed quiet but he cursed the idiot. How could he not see that a woman like Hermione could not feel happy without a career. There were women who thrived in the home and that was great but Hermione had a restless spirit. She was always moving, always thinking of the next step.

"He wants me to be like his mum." She said sadly.

He nodded understandingly. "What do you want, Hermione?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I love my job. I love working with my patients. Yes, I do want a family...some day. I don't feel like I have to sacrifice my career for that. My mother did both." At the mention of her mother he noticed a grief stricken look appear on her face which she quickly quickly hid.

"It sounds like you are at an impasse." He replied.

She nodded. "I've been hiding here ever since and you know what...he hasn't come looking for me." She looked at him tearfully. "You know, I'm actually glad I can talk to you about it. I can't tell Harry because it places him in an awkward position and the same for Ginny. Thank you for listening."

He patted her hand reasurringly. "Whatever I can do to repay your kindness, Hermione."

She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Well, I must be off. I will stop by later to check on you."

He smiled and watched her exit the room. He closed his eyes and thought about what he had just learned. She deserved better. Hermione was a great witch that would make anyone proud to have her at his side. He smirked. He must be going soft. He barely knew the girl and yet he was acting like a besotted fool.

She would make a wonderful wife but it seemed Ronald Weasley would not be that lucky man. Suddenly, a thought struck him. She was the kind of witch he would be proud to welcome into his home as a daughter.

He had less than two months left on this earth. His son was suffering. He was alone and this notion that he had that he would see the end of the Malfoy line was ridiculous. Lucius would not allow it.

Draco needed strength and Hermione needed support. They were perfect for each other. He smirked. He would ensure the Malfoy line would not only continue but erase the family's dark past. He would ensure for Draco something so precious...a family.

His mind made up he quickly began to make plans and Hermione would help him realize his dream. He may have made horrible mistakes in his life but as he neared the end of his life he would do this last thing for his son.

/

**Author's Note: **

**Please Review! Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I receive no profit, except a feeling of joy as I upload a new chapter! Thank You J.K. Rowling for allowing us to use your characters for a moment.**

**Summary: Lucius Malfoy is dying. He is filled with guilt and decides to help his son before he dies. He thinks Draco needs someone to love and care for him and he's already chosen someone for the job. Hermione Granger. With his last breath, he bonds them. Draco and Hermione may never forgive him but if they find happiness in each other then it was all worth it.**

**Warnings: AU, Lemons in future chapters, adult situations and strong language.**

**Chapter 2**-

Hermione paced in front of the floo. She debated what she was about to do for like the hundredth time. It was really none of her business but Lucius was getting worse. At this rate she didn't know how much longer he would last.

A little more determined, she entered the floo and threw the powder down and called. "Malfoy Manor!"

Lucius had asked her a few days ago if his son had stopped by. She regretfully was forced to say no. He had looked so forlorn. It had been over a month since Malfoy had been notified of his father's illness and he had yet to visit.

***Flashback***

"_Hermione, would it be too much to ask for you to do something for me?" Lucius asked. _

"_What is it, Lucius?" _

"_Could you go to Malfoy Manor and retrieve something for me?" He asked quietly. _

_She shifted uncomfortably."What would you want me to retrieve?" _

"_I don't have much time and seeing as my son obviously doesn't want to see me then I must ask you to urge him to come to me. I would also like to see my wife's portrait before I die." He said quietly. He suddenly had a coughing fit and Hermione rushed to his side and calmly gave him some water. "I need you to retrieve my wife's music box. Her mini portrait is inside."_

_She watched him intently. "Alright, I will try." _

***End Flashback***

Lucius had insisted that Malfoy Manor would allow her to enter. As she stepped out of the floo she knew he was right.

"Granger?!" A deep voice asked from her left.

Malfoy was sitting at a large mahogany desk. He was disheveled. She must be in his study. As she looked around she found herself surprised by the sheer shabbiness of her surroundings. He had really let the place go.

"Malfoy."

"Granger, what are you doing in my home?" He asked.

She sighed. "I wanted to speak to you about your father."

"What about my father?" He asked as he stood and walked toward her.

Hermione squared her shoulders, ready to face him. "You know he's going to die, right?" She cringed slightly at the brashness of her words.

He glared. "Yes, I know."

"You know? Thats all you want to say? He wants to see you, Malfoy. He's dying...he will be gone and so will your chance to repair your relationship."

"I don't see why this is any of your business. Besides, since when did you become a champion for Death Eaters?" He asked darkly.

She sighed. "Your father and I have made amends. We have set our differences aside and have struck up a friendship. I'm here because I care about him and I don't want him to die without seeing you one last time. Do you know he asks for you every day? Do you know what it's like to tell him day after day that his only son has not come to see him?"

She could see her speech touched him because of the guilt she saw in his eyes. In that moment she saw him clearly. A man lost in the world in need of guidance. Her voice softened. "Look Malfoy, I don't understand your relationship with your father but I do know one thing. If he dies and you're not there...it will haunt you for the rest of your life, believe me."

He looked lost for a moment and then his shoulders sagged. He closed his eyes and touched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, Granger, you win. I'll visit my father."

Hermione smiled encouragingly. "I actually have another request. Your father wanted me to retrieve your mother's music box."

Malfoy's eyebrow rose but he nodded. "I'll get it for you."

He was gone for only a few minutes and when he returned he was holding a mid sized musical box. He seemed reluctant to hand it over to her.

"You know you can come with me. You can bring it to him." She said encouragingly.

He turned away from her for a few seconds before he nodded. She smiled and stepped into the floo.

She smiled when he followed her out of the floo. They silently moved through St. Mungos until they were in front of his father's room. The aurors had long stopped patrolling his room. She had assured them he could not move and that he didn't have long left so they had allowed her to be his guardian.

She opened the door and held it open for him. He hesitated for a minute before entering the room. She quickly followed.

"Draco?" He rasped.

"I'm here, father." He responded quietly.

Lucius motioned for him to take a seat on the chair next to his bed. Malfoy placed the musical box on the table next to the bed before sitting down.

"Thank you, Hermione. I don't know how I will ever repay you." Lucius said gratefully.

She smiled kindly. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Please return, Hermione, I would like to speak to you." Lucius whispered roughly.

She nodded and left them alone.

/

**Draco's POV:**

His father was worse than he thought. The last time he was here he was skeletal, now he was damn right frightful. There was nothing of the man he had known all his life.

Now, it seemed real. For weeks he had been able to put his father's illness out of his mind because in his mind his father was strong...a force to be reckoned with.

"I've hoped you would come. Now that you're here I don't know where to start." Lucius whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't come sooner." Draco said quietly.

Lucius sighed. "I don't blame you. I understand, Draco, I understand why you can't forgive me. I was such a worthless father to you. I failed you time after time. I chose idiotic values over my own family. My greed killed your mother and damaged you. I can never right that wrong but I want to at least ask you to forgive me before I die." Suddenly he had a coughing fit and Draco rushed forward to help him take a drink from the pitcher of water on the table.

Draco could feel his tears begin to fall. He should have come sooner. Guilt, anger and frustration filled him. When his father had calmed Draco retook his seat. He grasped his father's withered hand.

"I forgive you father. I know you did the best you could." Draco whispered.

Lucius smiled fondly. "You were always such a good boy, Draco. I am very proud of the man you've become. Now could you hand me your mother's music box?"

Draco quickly picked up the box and held it for his father. Lucius smiled gratefully and opened the top. A soft melody filled the room.

"Did you know this was the first present I ever gave your mother? It was my betrothal gift to her." He said as he reached inside and opened a small compartment. He pulled out something and then offered it to Draco.

It was a large platinum ring.

"This was my betrothal ring. It's been passed down for generations. I know you've told me that you won't ever marry but I hoped I could persuade you to at least wear the ring once. Before I go, I would like to see the ring on you. I would like to know that I at least fulfilled one fatherly duty."

He looked so pitiful that Draco didn't have it in him to refuse. Lucius grabbed the ring and waited for Draco to offer him his hand.

"There is an inscription on the inside. _Deux âmes seront réunies_. Two souls shall be united." Lucius placed the ring on his finger, a smile on his face. "Your mother wanted to be the one to hand these over to you." Draco saw a tear slip out of his father's eyes and Draco grasped his hand tightly.

Lucius reached under his pillow and pulled out a envelope. It was addressed to him.

"Don't open it until I'm gone." Lucius instructed.

Draco nodded and placed it in his robes. Lucius smiled and touched his son's head. "Live your life Draco. Don't forget, sometimes we don't know what we want until we have it right in front of us. Remember, Malfoys fight for what they want. Now, bring Ms. Granger back in here."

Draco hugged his father awkwardly before leaving the room. Granger was sitting outside the room quietly reading a book. In that moment he thanked her silently for being there for his father when he had not been prepared to be.

"He want's to see you, Granger." Draco said brokenly.

She nodded and passed by him on the way to his room. Before she entered, she placed a comforting hand on his arm. Silently, she entered and Draco was left with an empty feeling.

/

**Hermione's POV:**

He looked almost peaceful. Hermione took the seat Malfoy had vacated and touched his hand gently.

"Ah, Hermione. I'm so glad you are here." He whispered. "I wanted to speak to you."

He reached into the music box and pulled out a beautiful platinum ring with a large emerald encircled with small diamonds. "This was my wife's betrothal ring. I was so excited when I presented it to her. I really loved her, Hermione." He sighed, a sad look on his face.

"It's beautiful." Hermione responded.

"I always hoped I would be able to see it on Draco's future bride." He said sadly. He looked at her. "You have been a revelation, Hermione. You returned my son to me and returned my humanity. I would like you to have this. Before you argue with me, please allow me this last request."

She nodded tearfully and allowed him to place it on her finger. "There's an inscription on it. _Deux âmes seront réunies. _Two souls shall be united. May you find the happiness you truly deserve, Hermione." He reached under his pillow and pulled out a letter and handed it to her. "Don't open it until I'm gone."

She nodded and then hugged him quietly. She couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer and allowed them to fall.

"No, don't cry, Hermione. I want to remember the beautiful strong young woman you are. I would have been proud to have you as my daughter. Take care of him for me."

Suddenly he began shaking. She was at his side in a second. He was having a seizure. His body must be going into it's final stages. Hermione rushed out into the hall and called for Malfoy.

He hurriedly followed her inside and she asked him to hold his father's arms.

"Help him, Granger! Help him, please!"

She picked up her wand and began trying to heal him. It was too late, his body was too far gone. She hurried to a cupboard and pulled out a vial of calming potion and a nerve ending healing potion. When it didn't work she cried out frustratingly.

"What's happening?" Malfoy asked.

"He's in the last stages of his illness." She whispered sadly. "There's nothing I can do."

His shaking stopped and she checked his vital signs. There was nothing. He was gone.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy. He's gone." She whispered as she choked back a sob.

He shook his head. "No, he can't...not yet...no!" He yelled.

He seemed like a caged animal. He didn't know where to turn, an anguished sob escaping his lips. She moved to his side and carefully touched him. In that moment, he was not a stranger to her, he was not an enemy, he was a person in need of comfort.

When he didn't pull away she folded her arms around him. After a few seconds he reciprocated the hug. They allowed their feelings to escape, searching for comfort in each other's arms.

/

**Draco's POV:**

He felt empty. His last remaining parent was gone. The last person who would ever care for him was gone. As he entered his home he couldn't help but feel so alone. He sat down on his favorite chair near the fire.

He had almost been too late. If it had not been for Hermione Granger he would have had to live with the guilt for the rest of his life. He shook his head sadly.

He quietly moved to remove his robes when he felt the heavy envelope his father had given him. He took it and quickly opened it. It was a letter and what looked to be a contract.

As Draco read the letter a wave of incredulous horror filled him. When he finished, he read it again with the same outcome.

_Dear Draco, _

_If you are reading this then I am long gone. I hope we had an opportunity to reconcile but if we didn't I want you to know that I love you. You were a wonderful son even when you had a horrible father. _

_I know you told me you wanted to see the end of the Malfoy line. That I can not allow. I know that with the following actions I will be jeopardizing any forgiveness you might have given me but believe me when I tell you that it's for your own good. _

_If you have this envelope then I have succeeded. The ring you are wearing is the Malfoy family betrothal ring. It and it's accompanying ring, have been passed down from generation to generation. They were used as a way to ensure that the bonding took place. This ring, and its partner, have ancient magic. Once a Malfoy elder places it on the finger of the Malfoy heir and the other on the heir's betrothed they are as good as bonded. These rings were to be a gift for you and your future wife. _

_I have given the accompanying ring to Hermione Granger. Yes, she is now legally your wife. She is a strong, powerful witch. She will bring you happiness, I am sure of it. I die happily with the knowledge that she will be the mother of your children and that she will end this cycle of unhappiness that our family has only known. Be happy, Draco. Give her a chance, give yourself a chance. I hope you can forgive me one day. I love you son. _

_Your Father_

/

**Author's Note: **

**Please Review! Thank you for reading! :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I receive no profit, except a feeling of joy as I upload a new chapter! Thank You J.K. Rowling for allowing us to use your characters for a moment.**

**Summary: Lucius Malfoy is dying. He is filled with guilt and decides to help his son before he dies. He thinks Draco needs someone to love and care for him and he's already chosen someone for the job. Hermione Granger. With his last breath, he bonds them. Draco and Hermione may never forgive him but if they find happiness in each other then it was all worth it.**

**Warnings: AU, Lemons in future chapters, adult situations and strong language.**

**Chapter 3-**

**Hermione's POV:**

"Hermione?" Ron called from their bedroom.

Hermione closed her eyes tiredly. Her emotions were in turmoil. She quietly walked to the couch and sat. She closed her eyes and tried to hold her tears in.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he approached her. "Why didn't you answer?"

Hermione sighed. "What do you need Ron?"

He took the seat across from her on a chair. He ran a hand through his hair. "I wondered if I could speak with you for a moment."

"It's not the best moment, Ron. I've had a long day…..he...uhh...we lost Lucius…" She whispered brokenly.

"So he finally died?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked up, anger filling her. "Yes, Ron, he died! How heartless could you be? It's almost as if you wished for his death!"

His eyes narrowed. "He was a horrible man, Hermione! I know you told me he was sorry about everything but it still doesn't change what he did. In fact...the world's a better place…"

A resounding slap filled the room. Hermione had felt all of her anger and her grief spur her into action. She had slapped him. Ron looked surprised and hurt.

"Did he really mean that much to you? I thought you said he was just a patient just like any other?" He asked quietly.

She closed her eyes and returned to her seat. "I'm sorry, Ron." She said quietly.

He watched her for a minute before speaking. "Look Hermione...I know you've had a horrible day but I think we need to talk. I don't think this is working. We tried and there's nothing wrong with that but I think we were much better at being friends."

She watched him incredulously. "Do you really want to do this right now? Do you not have any compassion?"

He grimaced. "I know it's bad timing for you...but I can't do this any longer."

"It's because of her, isn't it?" She asked quietly.

His blush answered her question. Suddenly she felt disgusted with him. She was exhausted and instead of the understanding she needed he thought only of himself.

"Look, I will move out and you can stay here. I know this is hurtful and I would never want to hurt you, Hermione. I hope that once you've had some time to think about this you will understand." He said softly.

"Get out!" She yelled brokenly. "Just Go!"

He looked sad but nodded and moved toward the fireplace. "I'll come back for my things, tomorrow."

"Don't bother, You can have it all! I will move out! Just leave right now, please!" Hermione whispered harshly.

He hesitated but then he was gone. As soon as she was alone, Hermione covered her face with her hands and allowed all of her feelings to envelop her.

/

**Draco's POV: **

Draco slammed his fist on the desk in front of him. "What do you mean she's not here? I thought she spent most of her time here?!"

The man behind the information desk at St. Mungo's glared. "I've already told you, after she left with you she didn't come back. She's not due back until tomorrow. Now, please leave, death eater!"

He was very tempted to hex the despicable man but instead left the hospital. He needed to speak to Granger. He should have sent her an owl but he was too angry to await a reply. The hospital had only awoken his grief and anger for his father. He could feel it enveloping him.

He knew there was one person who would know where to find her. A few minutes later he found himself inside the ministry, walking toward the department of magical law enforcement.

"Malfoy?" Weasley called.

Draco stopped and faced the man he had not seen since the end of the war. He wasn't alone, a brown haired woman was standing beside him. He recognized her as Lavender Brown.

"Weasley, I'm looking for Granger."

Weasley's eyes narrowed. "What do you want with her?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I want to speak to her about my father."

Weasley shook his head angrily. "I told her your father would be nothing but trouble. Why she ever tried to heal him, I will never understand."

"Where is she?" He asked.

Weasley shared a look with the woman beside him. Draco noted they were holding hands. Wasn't he dating Granger? He thought he remembered reading an article about them in the Prophet.

"I thought you were with Granger?" Draco asked, taking perverse pleasure from the embarrassed look on both of their faces.

"She's in our flat. Not that it's any of your business but we've recently separated. I told her she could stay there but she just got so emotional. I still don't understand why your father's death affected her so much." Draco noticed the last part of Weasley's comment was directed more to the woman next to him than at Draco.

"She had to hear it sometime. You didn't do anything wrong, it's not your fault Malfoy's dad died today." Brown said soothingly.

Draco glared at the pair incredulously. "You broke up with her today? Damn Weasley, I may be heartless bastard but even I wouldn't do that to a person I claim to call friend."

"Shut it Malfoy, you don't have the right to judge me. After all I'm sure you did worse to your so called friends during the war." Weasley spat spitefully.

Draco shook his head but refrained from responding to his comment. "Where can I find her?" He rolled his eyes as Weasley gave him a suspicious look. "I just want to talk to her about my father. I won't harm her." He said through gritted teeth.

"Just tell him Ron, it might do Hermione some good to speak to him. Maybe she'll understand." Brown whispered to Weasley.

Weasley nodded and motioned for Malfoy to follow him. When they entered Weasley's office the redhead motioned toward the floo.

"Use my floo. say owl's den….and Malfoy if you hurt her I'll kill you." Weasley whispered dangerously.

Draco rolled his eyes and quickly took his place in the floo. A few seconds later, he was gone.

When he stepped out of the floo he was surprised to find the woman he had been searching for on the ground curled into a ball quietly sobbing.

Suddenly, he felt very awkward. Maybe he could leave without her noticing and owl her like he should have done in the first place. He was just about to do that when her sobbing stopped.

"Malfoy?" She said brokenly.

Draco cursed his own impatience and Weasley's stupidity. Well, he was here now and he did need to speak to her at some point.

"Malfoy, how did you get in here?" She asked as she gently wiped her eyes and quickly stood.

"Weasley let me use his floo. There's something I urgently need to speak to you about." Draco responded.

She glared. "Bloody coward, instead of apologizing he would rather send you."

Draco shifted uncomfortably. He really only wanted to speak to her about what his father had done but instead he was now in the middle of a relationship spat.

"What do you want Malfoy? Can't you see I'm rather busy at the moment. I have to pack my things and leave." She said impatiently.

"I thought Weasley said you could stay here?" Draco asked before he could stop himself.

Suddenly all of her anger left her and she sighed sadly. "I can't stay here. There's too many….memories. I will not stay here."

"Where will you go?" Draco asked curiously. He may not want to be in the middle of this mess but now that he was it was actually rather interesting. He had always thought the golden trio were a harmonious group.

She looked lost for a minute. "I don't know." She whispered. "I can't go to Harry, he's Ron's friend and Ginny is Ron's sister and I can't ask them to take sides. I have no where to go."

"What about your parents, Granger?" Draco asked.

She shook her head a tearful expression on her face. "Gone...I obliviated them and sent them into hiding during the war. What I didn't count on was a car crash and both of them dying. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

She was alone, just like he was. Her parents were gone and she couldn't turn to her friends. It was strange to feel a connection to someone who virtually a stranger to him.

It might have been the death of his father or the pitiful way she looked but before he knew what he was doing he was speaking. "Why don't you stay with me?"

She looked surprised and suspicious. "What?"

He shrugged. "You don't have anywhere else to go and as much as I would like to separate myself from your mess I have a very important matter to discuss with you."

She looked at him intently before responding. "What do you want to speak to me about?"

He sighed and without asking, took a seat on her couch. "It seems my father decided to interfere in both our lives."

"What do you mean?" She asked worriedly.

He gave a dry laugh. "We're married."

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry….what?"

He smirked, it was good to see he wasn't the only one who had difficulty believing this was happening. "I said, you are my wife."

He silently made himself a promise, for the rest of his life he would remember exactly how she looked at that very moment. Her eyes were wide and her mouth had unconsciously opened in shock.

"I don't understand." She whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "Did he give you a letter?"

She nodded and quickly took it from her robes and offered it to him. He took it and silently opened it before reading out loud.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_I want to thank you for all the undeserved kindness you showed me. You opened my eyes to the lies I was fed and those I fed my son. You are a beautiful, intelligent and strong witch. You can achieve anything your heart desires. You deserve the world, Hermione. _

_I know I have no right to ask anything of you but I must ask you for one last favor. I love my son, Hermione. He may think otherwise but I have always tried to do what was best for him, wrong as I may have been. He is alone and it hurts me to think that he will forever pay for the mistakes his parents made, primarily mine. He needs love, support and family. _

_You are everything I want for my son. He has a hard shell but if anyone can break through, it's you. He will love you like you so rightly deserve. You are the future of the Malfoy family, Hermione. You are our one and only chance at redemption and maybe something brighter. I dream of a world in which the Malfoy name is no longer associated with darkness or hatred but rather with love and family. I dream of a world in which Malfoy children are not burdened with the sins of their fathers. One in which they are allowed the freedom of choice. To that end, ironically, I have removed your choice in the matter and I apologize for that. The ring I gave you is the Malfoy family betrothal ring. Once placed on the person's finger by a Malfoy elder you are legally betrothed to the other person who wears it's companion. In effect, you are now legally married to my son. You are now Hermione Jean Malfoy. Take care of him, Hermione. _

_Lucius_

Draco didn't know what to say. The future he painted in the letter appealed to his weary soul. He wanted that. He wanted such a future but on his own terms. He damned his father for taking away his choice. Was she his future?

He watched her intently and then shook his head as if trying to awake from a dream. She was absolutely not his future.

"I can't believe he would do this!" She responded harshly as she tried to remove the glittering room on her finger.

He sighed. "You can't remove it. Once it's worn and the words are spoken ancient magic prevents it from being removed."

"How….?" She whispered dejectedly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "He tricked us. He told me he wanted to see the ring on my finger as a gift on his final hour. The bastard used his illness. I assume he did the same to you?"

She nodded. "Is there any way of removing this thing?" She asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "Unless one of us dies and I don't think either of us are willing to volunteer for that particular option."

She shook her head. "Of all the stupid things to do…."

He nodded. "Agreed."

A look of determination appeared on her face. "There has to be a way. This can't be legal."

He grimaced. "I know my family, Granger. When it comes to heirlooms and family traditions every loophole has been tied up and every legality observed."

"Everything has a solution, Malfoy. I refuse to accept that we have no options." She said angrily.

He rolled his eyes. "Be my guest, hell, I will be the first to congratulate you if you succeed."

She glared but then went silent he noticed she was looking around at her surroundings so he took the time to observe her. She was taller than he remembered. She had obviously finally been able to tame her wild hair, it now fell to her shoulders in soft waves. She had been a rather thin girl but now she was slightly plump, not overly so but enough to giver her real curves. Overall he could admit that she was decent...not the type he ordinarily liked but she wasn't half bad.

"Does your offer still stand?" She asked quietly.

He considered his hasty offer for a second. He knew she was not about to let the matter go without trying to figure a way out of this mess. He figured it would be better to have her under his roof in the hopes that she might find something he had missed.

He nodded looking bored.

She sighed. "Right then, can you give me a few minutes to pack?"

He nodded again and settled on the couch. He watched silently as she hurried around the room. Thirty minutes later she appeared with a sad look on her face.

"I'm ready." She said quietly.

Suddenly, he felt nervous. He hadn't had any company over since the end of the war and he was slightly ashamed of the condition of his home.

With trepidation he led the way to the floo and allowed her to enter first. When she disappeared, he sighed and quickly followed.

/

**Hermione's POV: **

It was a bad day. She stepped out of the floo and took in her surroundings. She was in the same room she had been in when she had visited earlier. It was definitely less grand than she remembered.

"I'll show you to your room." He said as he stepped through the floo. She nodded and followed him.

As they walked through the hall she was struck by the sheer size of the manor. It was magnificent but she could see it was only a mere shadow of how grand it had been in the past. The floors no longer shinned and there were small cracks in the ceiling. It was as if the house had been neglected for a while.

He stopped in front of a white marbled door. "This will be your room." He opened the door and Hermione was surprised to find that it was covered in a layer of dust. He quickly cast a couple of cleaning spells and Hermione silently joined in. After a few minutes the room was clean.

"Well, I'll leave to unpack. Dinner will be served in an hour." He said quietly. She could see he was exhausted. She nodded but as he walked to the door he turned, a grateful expression on his face. "Granger, thanks for not mentioning the condition of my home." He whispered.

She nodded silently. He quietly closed the door and she took a seat on the large four poster bed. It had been a very strange day. A small part of her had always thought that some way some how she would be able to save him.

She laid back on the dark blue blankets and closed her eyes. She had thought she could save her relationship too and yet she had failed at that too. Now, she was married to a man she didn't know or like and she was alone.

She stayed like that for a very long time, listening to the quiet ticking of the large grandfather clock in her room. It was a knock on the door that startled her out of her reverie.

"Granger?" He asked.

"Coming!" She responded as she hurriedly walked toward the door. When she opened it she noticed he looked angry.

"About time, Granger. I said dinner would be served in an hour, was that so hard to understand?" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I was unpacking." She lied.

She was not about to tell him she had spent the hour feeling sorry for herself. She followed him down the stairs and into a door off the main hall. She was surprised to find a small dining room instead of the large dining hall she had expected.

She noticed two plates were placed on the small table. He took his seat and motioned for her to join him. They ate silently for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"Granger, I….uh….we don't have any house-elves so we'll have to cook and clean for ourselves." He said quietly. She could tell he was embarrassed by the slow blush on his face.

"What happened to them?" She asked.

He sighed and sat back in his chair a look of frustration on his face. "Well, I guess it was the Ministry or better yet the fact that my family choose the wrong side. You see, unlike you lot, I've had a rough go of it these last two years."

"They took them away from you?" She asked incredulously.

"No, I choose to let them go. They took my family's fortune and without it sadly I could not maintain them." He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Granger, I found them decent homes."

She blushed, he must have read her objections on her face. "You've been living here on your own, all this time?"

He nodded. "What else was I supposed to do? I have no fortune, I have no prospects and I am alone." He looked around, disgust on his face. "This house is all that is left of the Malfoy legacy my father died trying to save." She could practically taste the sarcasm in his voice.

His statement brought their predicament to the forefront of her thoughts. Suddenly she could feel the room grow awkward and tense.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I suppose we could look in the library, though I don't know how much help that will be."

She nodded, it was a messy situation but she was determined to find a way around the blasted rings. He stood and said quietly. "Well, if you will excuse me it's been a rather exhausting day. I cooked this meal so the next one is on you, Granger." With that he was gone, leaving Hermione alone once again.

She pushed her half eaten food away from her and quickly left the room. She needed time to think. As she returned to her room she climbed onto the inviting bed and wrapped the blankets around her. If only for today, she would allow herself to feel sorry for her present situation. Tomorrow….tomorrow would be a different story….

/

**Draco's POV:**

Draco downed his sixth glass of firewhiskey, no longer registering the slow burn of the liquor on his throat. When he finished he threw the glass across the room watching it shatter into pieces near his bed.

He glared at the roaring fire. It had embarrassing to admit to Granger what he had been reduced to. He cursed Weasley, Potter, Voldemort but overall he cursed his father. The man had actually tricked him into believing he had changed. He didn't blame Granger, after all his father was a master of manipulation but he did blame himself. How could he fall for it again and again.

He closed his eyes tiredly. It would not due to dwell on what happened, he needed to find a way out of this cursed situation. When he was out of it he could focus on fulfilling his vow to his father. He would see the end of the Malfoy line. He would make sure that his life was the last miserable existence that the Malfoys would know. This house would fall to ruin only leaving a vague tarnished memory of a family too evil to be allowed to continue.

With that dark thought he dragged himself from his chair and into bed. His last thought was that he would not allow his father the satisfaction of success.

/

**Author's Note! **

**I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and the encouragement! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please keep reviewing! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
